walkingdeadfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Welcome to the Tombs
Tombs I think 'the Tombs' are a reference for the Prison's hallways. I rewatched Season 3, and just after T-Dog is bit, he tells Carol that he will lead her out of these 'Tombs'. - Liam "BanishU" Michaels (talk) 20:06, January 29, 2013 (UTC) Duration? Does anybody know if this episode will be longer than usual? 10:03, March 27, 2013 (UTC) Anybody? 14:17, March 29, 2013 (UTC) It'll be 43 minutes long like all the other episodes. Not counting commercials, of course. The Grim Botches Edits (talk) 14:35, March 29, 2013 (UTC) Finale Major Death Predictions So I've been thinking and I think I know what the major death scene is going to be. Well, two things could happen; 1) The group is being pursued by the Governor's group and Hershel decides that his daughters are strong enough to go on and he sacrifices himself to kill the Governor. Last episode it foreshadowed his death when he said "What I wouldn't do for you two daughters." Plus when he gave Glen his blessing to mary Maggie it sort of proved that he has run his course and sadly, the group will be on the run and a one legged old man will slow them down. I love Hershel and I will cry if this is the outcome, but it is a fantastic way to go and to end the season. 2) This outcome will make be bawl uncontrollably. In the comics Hershel lost his son Billy and Maggie was the only one left so he realized she was strong enough to go on without him. He stayed with his son Billy in his arms when the Governor came and killed Hershel. In the TV series Maggie is very strong and Hershel knows this. Beth however is not so much. I believe Beth could somehow get injured and Hershel decides to stay with her because he knows Glen can take care of Maggie and Maggie can take care of herself. Sadly, Beth dies in her father's arms and Hershel is then killed by the Governor OR he somehow kills the Governor and himself in an explosion or something. What do you guys think? I definitely like the idea of Hershel being the one to kill the Governor, as well as the rationale for hershel sacrificing himself to kill the governor. You have characters like Rick, Daryl and Andrea who have their reasons to kill the Governor, but as the obvious choices they may not make the final showdown very interesting. I think rick and the group will tear down all the prison's INTERIOR defenses so that the walkers pouring in from the tombs will start swarming the place as they leave. From there I imagine events unfolding like this: *When the governor and his troops show up and starting searching the prison, they won't know they're surrounded until it's too late. As his men die around him, the governor will push his way out and leave them to die before locking them in wherever they are. Then he'll take a car and race down the highway until he catches up with the group's convoy and runs the car carrying, I hope to be, carol, hershel, beth and baby judith, which will flip over. Beth will crawl out and check on her father; she'll lay her gun on the ground and they'll exchange words about being okay before beth's head explodes. *Hershel will look around and see the governor walking over with his gun raised. Hershel will make some noise to get the governor's attention and then grab beth's gun and hold it close; if judith survived the crash, hershel's loud noises will have been to distract the governor from judith's cries. The governor will walk over and they'll stare at each other a moment before the governor tries to deliver an anecdote about losing his own daughter; hershel will say "shut up and die" and get some shots off before the governor fires back. The rest of the group will arrive just as the governor hits the ground and maggie and glenn run over to hershel. *Maggie will try to save her father, he'll tell her it's no good because he's all beat up and no good to anyone now, and he'll get to see his wife and Shawn again. Maggie will cry while glenn and hershel exchange glances, hershel's eyes wide and telling glenn "you've got maggie now"; glenn will reach for his gun and try to do the deed, but maggie will stop him at the last second. She'll kiss her father on the forehead and end it herself and then break down crying. What happens next depends on whether carol and judith survive: *If carol and baby judith survived, glenn will look over at the governor, who's still breathing shallow; he'll walk over, grab a rock and go to town on the governor's skull until his he's covered in the governor's brain matter and breaks down himself. Meanwhile in the background rick and carl will pull baby judith from the wreckage. *If carol and baby judith died, then glenn will remain and comfort maggie while rick examines the wreckage, with carl watching, to find carol dead and judith ominously quiet; rick will walk over to the governor, again still clinging to life. Here the governor will begin wheezing/laughing, most likely at some deluded sense of justice for killing judith, as rick pulls out his knife and starts walking over to him; but rick won't make it over before someone else shoots the governor in his one good eye. Everyone will look over and see carl with his gun raised, a cold, emotionless look on his face... This is just what I think would be cool to see, but people have accused me of overthinking these kinds of things; I in no way believe this is how it will end. I personally like my second perceived ending because it keeps certain things in line with the plot of the comics along with key character development (carl becoming cold, rick losing it and carl beginning to see his father as a liability, carol being dead, etc.), and it'll trim down the show's cast going into the next season to make room for new characters. But again this is only what I would LIKE to see, not what I expect to. I understand this was long-winded and made gratuitous use of the semi-colon, but the semi-colon thing is just how I write, and the long part is because I'm a detail-oriented guy. LeafNinjaGoku (talk) 06:08, March 30, 2013 (UTC) PREDICTIONS CHARACTER PREDICTIONS ' Rick, Michonne, Carl, Glenn, Maggie are in the safe zone so there’s no use talking about them, allthough it could be up for debate if Rick loses his eye or not, but that’s not always the case with the show and the comic...' ' ' BETH- Beth gets mortally wounded during the attack and dies in Hershel’s hands, and the governor comes up to Hershel and executes him himself. OR ' While escaping, she is shot in the back while carrying Judith and she dies the same way as Lori did in the series. Hershel then stays with her corpse and lets the Governor kill him.' CAROL- Carol (after being a season guest for 3 seasons...) dies protecting Judith and suffocates Judith (an alternative to beth’s death) ''' '''ANDREA- Andrea may or may not die. Milton might help her escape and she goes back to the old group, with Sasha and Tyrese and maybe Milton if he’s lucky. MILTON- Might die trying to help Andrea escape, and might be who the governor punches out as seen in the preview. ' The first attack sees the death of 8 of the woodburry soldiers atleast, as stated in the preview, and Daryl and Michone (Maybe Rick) are captured. Milton finds Andrea and helps her escape, and they find Rick Daryl and Michonne and escape together. Michonne was tortured as well and Rick loses his hand. They are discovered escaping and Daryl stays behind to let them get away. Perhaps Tyrese and Sasha too. ' ' They return to the prison, and then the second attack commences. Daryl is beheaded by the governor the same way as Tyrese was. The second fight is where the blood is spilled.' ' As for Allen... he opens the door and he dies via booby trap.' '-FAST FORWARD 5 MORE SEASONS-' ' Rick awakens in the hospital and realizes it was all a dream while he was in coma... ' '...or he comes out and everything happens all over again... ' There's only gonna be one major death for the finale yo 00:47, March 30, 2013 (UTC)